The School For Vampires
'''The School For Vampires '''is the 25th episode of Season 9. Summary Amaya becomes nervous when everyone is suppose to do a report on their favorite vampire species for Monster-ology class. That is until she meets a little vampire named Oskar who helps her overcome her fear of vampires and also helps her finish her report on time. Plot The episode begins in Monster-ology class where all the students are wondering what kind of monster they'll be learning about today. Greg's opinion is that they might be learning about his favorite monster, the Lizard Man, the half man and half lizard monster while Conner thinks they'll be doing a project on his favorite monster, the Werecat. But Amaya suggests that Daddo will be talking about her favorite monster, the Owl Man just when their teacher, Daddo enters the classroom and sits down behind his desk. As everyone settled down, Daddo takes out a remote and points it at the SmartBoard to turn it on. He presses the button on the remote and the SmartBoard turns on to reveal some pictures of vampires. He explains to his students that they will have to write a report about their favorite vampire species and then share it with the whole class next Wednesday. While everyone was in excitement, Conner and Greg could see that Amaya's face was pale and she then passed out because of her fear of vampires. That night, Captain Jake, Conner, and Greg prepare to do their reports but they find that Amaya wasn't around. They decide to go to her house to pick her up and they find her hiding under her blanket of her bed, shivering. Sighing, Conner walks over to Amaya and tries to convince her to come but she still refuses. So to make the report less scary, he says that they should split up into two pairs and do their reports together. Amaya finally gets out of her bed and finally decides to go, even if she is still a little bit scared. When the four kids were finally at the forest, they split up into two teams. While Captain Jake and Greg went to do their reports, Amaya comes with Conner to the other side of the forest to find and do their reports on vampires. However, Amaya lost sight of him and was stuck in the middle of the dark forest, then she saw something dashing in the woods. She goes over if it was Conner, but it was gone! Amaya felt something whoosh behind her but as she turned around, there was nothing! Finally, as Amaya turned back, she finds herself coming face to face with... a real live vampire! Only he was a bit younger and almost kind of cute. Amaya backed away but she stumbled and was about to fall into a ditch behind her, but luckily the little vampire grabs her by the hand and pulls her away just in time. As she thanks him, she introduces herself and the little vampire introduces himself as Oskar when he lets go of her hand. Suddenly, Amaya hears Conner calling to her and he runs over to find her and Oskar together, looking amazed that she has found an actual vampire. But before he could get any closer to him, Oskar transforms in a bat and flies off, looking scared. But before he could get further away, Amaya calls him to come back and that it was okay because Conner is her friend. Trivia Transcript Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Mystery Category:Comedy